Questions
by NeonBursts
Summary: Murdoc had started this little thing nearly four weeks ago. One day of the week he'd bring Stuart breakfast and then sit by the door for maybe an hour while the singer ate and some time eventually he would up and leave without a word.
1. Broken Silence

**Author's Notes:** _Ah! A new one! This one shall be an entire chapter thing. Maybe only like 5-10 max. They'll be short but obviously as the title states it's all about questions that our fav singer and bassist ask each other. Uhmmm, that's it._

**Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT OWN GORILLAZ! Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett do that.__  
_

* * *

**Questions**

Stuart didn't understand how Murdoc could just sit by the door silently. How the bassist could just sit there smoking his fags like it was the only thing he really wanted to do. His eyes were on his plate but every few minutes he would look up, part his lips and say nothing only to look by back down. He rhythmically stabbed his fork into some eggs he had been given.

Murdoc had started this little thing nearly four weeks ago. One day of the week he'd bring Stuart breakfast and then sit by the door for maybe an hour while the singer ate and some time eventually he would up and leave without a word. He always brought Cyborg with him because he needed her to take the dishes and lock the door.

Soon enough after two weeks though and into the third week he'd started coming down to visit the blunette more than once a week. Still though he'd just sit there, not even looking at his hostage and smoke.

Stuart had gotten used to it two weeks in. Hell he'd even join Murdoc in puffing toxins because anything to slice the silence was great.

Still, he wanted to know why Murdoc was doing what he was doing. He hadn't even gotten to the point where he could look the older man in the face. It was intimidating to be the one to break the silence and he was afraid of pissing the bassist off. Stuart knew that, that Noodle fake thingy could kill him in an instant. He valued his life.

So he just sat on his bed jabbing at the eggs he'd been given because he wasn't hungry and listening to the slight sizzle of the fag because he didn't want one. He was actually content to just sit silently as he knew at the same time the whale wouldn't come; it never came when Murdoc was around.

A sudden movement forced him to look up and he noticed Murdoc had shifted position; no longer sitting with his legs stretched out but curled up against his chest. He registered the tiny movement like some big spectacle because Murdoc never moved except to light a new fag. Things were shifting and Stuart didn't know if he'd be able to handle it.

It was then that the non-living version of Noodle decided to enter the room. Her fake not human eyes landed on him and she sneered for a second; it made his heart pump too quickly to be safe. His eyes instantly dropped back to his plate as he let his head fall. This Noodle terrified him.

He heard it sit down next to its creator and he was afraid that something nasty was going to happen. How badly did he want to ask what was going on? Bad enough; but Stuart wouldn't dare open his mouth for fear of either being hit or knocked out with more of that sickly sweet smelling stuff or not fed for three days. If it was bad enough, shot by that thing.

Murdoc didn't react when the android sat next to him, nor when he realized that Stuart had stopped his rhythmic tapping on the plate. Nothing could get a reaction out of him because he had his fag and that was all that really mattered. Not Stuart's refusal to speak, not Cyborg's intention to stay near him, not the too dark light; nothing. He was content and happy just sitting there in his own little world with his burning toxins, tobacco and paper.

Eventually though the two of them knew that one or the other would have to break the deafening silence that pulsed in the room. Eventually one of them would have to say something or ask something. Eventually one of them would have to _speak_. Yet neither knew who the first would be and neither wanted to be the first. So they both were content enough to sit in silence; sliced with the occasional _zzt_ from Cyborg.

Stuart eventually grew sick of the food on his plate and the absolute silence even though he had company. Slowly and hesitantly he pushed himself up from his bed and began to make his way over to the bassist and his creation. He hadn't even crossed a fourth of the distance when a startling sound cut the quiet.

"Eat."

The vocalist completely shut down all motion as the single word rang through his head. The walls and floor seemed to vibrate with the sound waves. His endless black eyes connected with the bassist as he tried to find the will to move.

"Eat."

The second time registered and slowly Stuart backed up and sat back down. He didn't eat though because his stomach suddenly felt very full. His heart was thumping unevenly and he couldn't help but worry about what Murdoc would do if he didn't eat. Could have even eaten if he had been threatened?

Murdoc sighed and tossed the butt of his fag into an ash tray next to him. "It's not poisoned faceache. Just eat the damn food," he muttered as he ran a hand through his ever greasy looking hair. It was frustrating to say the least that even though he went out of his way to feed the hungry kid, Stuart would refuse to eat until he felt that the end was drawing near. Murdoc loved when the end drew closer because it meant he could get up and get out of the small underwater room.

However when his mismatched eyes landed on his favourite living instrument he felt a pang of something unexplainable. There was this shock and awe in the thirty-two year olds' eyes that confused him; until he thought about it. As it hit him he then realized that he had broken their four week silence and opened up a whole new world of free, fluent speech.

"Why?"

The bassist looked up from his freshly lit fag to the blunette sitting on the edge of the bed. "What d'ya mean, 'why?'" he asked.

"I-I mean. Why do I 'ave ta eat?'' Stuart elaborated as he watched his terrifying idol drag. He suddenly felt the urge for one as well but he knew if he lit up that the words would stop flowing and the silence would drop back in like a perfect fit in a game of Tetris. _Make a line, line disappears. _

The older of the two males shrugged before he pushed himself to his feet. He felt like he'd been here for too long and something had to give before he went nuts. "Because; if you don' eat you'll die or somethin," Murdoc stated while he brushed off his trousers.

Stuart nodded and shoved a single fork full of egg into his mouth. He chewed twice before he swallowed and looked up at his leaving kidnapper. "Are yew comin back?" Stuart ventured as he took another piece of egg into his mouth and chewed. The ending of the silence felt like a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders; he hadn't been the one to do it.

He paused and looked back at azure blue hair instead of the face beneath it. "Dunno."

"Okay."

Murdoc paused by the door and took one last glance back towards his singer; somewhat awed by the fact that Stuart still wanted to see him after how horribly he was treated. "Noodle will take care of the dishes and stuff like always. So, just let her know when you're done yea?" the Satanist added. He waited for the approval of understanding before he left the room. Things weren't going to be the same.

Stuart really liked it that way.

* * *

_Was it bearable? Should I write more and if not; I shall not._

_Have any question ideas? I have some and as the story goes on the questions become deeper and more philosophical in a way. _

_Hope it was enjoyed._

_Anah~  
_


	2. Death In The Face

**Author's Notes:** _Well, here's chapter two. I hope this one kinda ties in with the last one. MORE DIALOGUE, is all I'm giving away._**  
**

* * *

Death In The Face

The silence had started up again but both could feel that it wasn't going to be as bad as it had been before. They both knew they could speak and that made the atmosphere lighter; less suffocating. Murdoc was able to move and cough without it being stressful. Stuart was able to look around and eat without feeling threatened. Still; there was that silence that they didn't want to break first.

Again like before Cyborg showed up a few minutes after the bassist had; only this time she didn't bother look at the blunette. She merely sat down and waited for something. An order or an action that would allow her to react. She'd never gotten one before but she was programmed to expect one at all moments; she would expect one at all moments. Cyborg expected the unexpected.

Soon enough Stuart started to munch on one of the two slices of toast he'd been given to eat; there was cheese too which surprised him. It was usually one or the other when it came to his kidnapper. Still, he wouldn't complain or he'd risk losing even the one.

Murdoc parted his lips slightly as he exhaled; greyish smoke lifted and dissipating. It bothered him slightly when his hostage began eating much earlier than normal because to him it meant the other man was becoming comfortable. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to ruin it because he did need Stuart there and if the male was comfortable he'd want to leave less. It was a win in Murdoc's case even if it rubbed his nerves raw.

When another _zzt_ crackled the silence both men shifted as if ropes had been untied from their bodies; leaving them free to move. The fake Noodle noted this as odd and prepared for anything that might happen. The two of them merely let it pass and pretended it hadn't happened. Why didn't either of them have the nerve to speak?

Stuart by this time was halfway done his second piece of toast and was about to move onto his cheese. A man needed his calcium after all; didn't want osteoporosis or whatever that was. The last piece of toast went into his mouth and he leaned back as he chewed; waiting for that perfect moment to swallow.

"Noodle!"

A coughing came from the blunette as he abruptly jerked up straight forcing non-chewed toast down his windpipe. A hiss came from the Satanist as he jumped causing his last fag to drop to the floor and go out. Two sets of eyes landed on the copy Noodle and one pair was probably more upset than the other.

"Go get me some rum. Make yourself useful," Murdoc muttered angrily. "And some fags too." He'd added that as his creation had gotten up to go and do what she'd been demanded to do.

Well, at least that time it hadn't been Murdoc or Stuart who'd broken the incredibly heavy silence that lifted like mist the instant the android had spoken out.

Stuart eventually managed to stop chocking – much to Murdoc's dismal and relief – and took in several deep breaths of air. "When di' she star' speakin?" Stuart questioned between inhales and exhales while he kept his hand on his chest and his eyes to the floor.

"She doesn' speak. She jus says Noodle dent'ead," Murdoc replied. He honestly didn't want the flood gates to start opening but he knew that once there was a crack in the concrete there would be a gap in the structure. The pressure was building up and even he could feel the need to say something pushing at his vocal chords.

"Buh... buh. Isn' sayin' jus one werd speakin?"

The bassist rolled his eyes and got to his feet. He wasn't planning on leaving he was just much too tired of sitting down and his rump was starting to hurt. "Well yea it's speakin but she doesn't like; 'ave conversations and what not. So she doesn' speak get it?"

Obviously Stuart didn't get it but there was no reason for him to tell Murdoc that; he didn't want to lose what base premise he had. So he nodded and popped a cube of cheese into his mouth while he waited for some sign that something was going to happen. It surprised him when something did.

Noodle came back with the rum and fags in hand but instead of staying Murdoc demanded she leave. Before Stuart could question why the man lit up and inhaled deeply. "Need space. She's been on me like burr and sometimes it's much too annoying," he muttered before he took a swig of rum and plopped himself back down on the floor next to the door.

"Before you can ask yes; I do at times find my own creation an annoying little brat." The bassist lifted his gaze to his singer – who was not looking back – and chuckled. "I'll bet you have more questions swimming in the pathetic excuse for a brain of yours," he stated. Instead of waiting for his singer to answer he spoke for him. "No, you do. But let me tell you this faceache; I don't like questions. I don't like answering them, I don't like hearing them; hell sometimes I don't even like asking them. So just sit there and shut up and let things go back to when they were."

The vocalist said nothing but rather set his plate down on the sheets next to him and did as he was told. His heart thumped painfully in his chest and he knew he could make the connection between what was happening between him and Murdoc. Of course Stuart liked Murdoc; hell to say he _loved _Murdoc. But it was an in awe type love. Like how a teenager loves an actor or a person loves their God. Stuart just... loved him. So, being rejected so harshly even if it was only a refusal of small talk. It hurt him.

Yea; he absolutely hated Murdoc for what he was doing and how he was being treated. Yes he wished a death upon the bassist so that he could be free. Stuart wished a lot of bad things on Murdoc the past few months – maybe year – due to his new life. He was constantly afraid, pained and in a constant state of unhealthy anxiety. But Stuart could never, _never_; hate Murdoc completely.

"You done eating?" Murdoc asked; feeling something tense build up in atmosphere. He didn't like the depressed and dejected look on his singer's face. It made his skin crawl like he'd done something bad.

Stuart nodded and bit down on his lip; words bubbling on his tongue but refusing to escape past his lips. He wasn't to speak.

"Well; bring it here then. I'll call Noodle and get out of your hair."

The blunette grabbed the plate and stood up. His eyes were on the floor because suddenly he couldn't even look at his idol; could rack up the nerve to do it. Three steps into his walk and a cleared throat caused him to life his gaze in curiosity.

"Look, if you're going to act all 'woe is me' do it when I'm not here. I can't stand that look on your face. Reminds me of a wounded puppy and animal abuse is wrong," Murdoc demanded while he took the plate from the lanky thirty-two year old male. "Noodle! Come and take this to the kitchen!"

It was an instant later that the fake copy showed up in the room. She immediately picked up on the signs flowing in the room. Heat sensors picked up the rise in body temperature and a gun was pulled and aimed before a single breath could be taken.

Of course Stuart yelped and dropped to the ground like a sac of hammers; ending up sprawled out because of his length. He was concentrating all his focus on the black tunnel surrounded by silver that seemed to be pointed right at his throat; which he knew was instant death. If there was one thing at the bottom of Stuart's to do list it was to get killed, or die. Either or really.

He couldn't move because if he did she'd shoot him. He couldn't scream because if he did she'd shoot him. Hell, he didn't even think he could breathe. His heart was hammering at such a fast pace he was afraid it would explode in his chest. Would that have been better than being shot? Which would kill him with less pain if he were to die?

"No you bloody moron!" Murdoc got to his feet and grabbed onto the back of the android's shirt. "Don't fuckin' kill 'im! I need that Dullard y'know." The bassist waited until the gun was lowered before he pushed the machine out of the room. "You're not coming with me anymore. Damn malfunctioning piece of shit," he said while he found his way out of the room behind it.

Stuart let himself fall to the ground completely limp; void of all energy to even move. His breath was laboured and harsh; his heartbeat was fast and painful. "I don' fink I'll make it Mum," he muttered as he let his eyes shut to keep the bad images at bay.

* * *

_Chapter Two!_

_Thanks To Those Who Alerted:_

**Devil-Teddy**

**Alice Everafter**

**melianatara**

_Thanks To Those Who Reviewed:_

**The Adversary** - _Well, I wrote more just because you asked me to. Well, no but since you asked it makes writing more all the better._

**melianatara** - _Here's more for ya to read. I hope you enjoy this one too. You make it worth writing too!_

_Thanks To Those Who Added To Favourites:_

**The Adversary** - _I'm not worthy of your favourite but it's appreciated more than you know. Thank you! *Gives Cake*_

_Anah~  
_


	3. To Think

_Chapter Three. Pretty exciting._

* * *

To Think

The singer wasn't a moron; in the means to say that he didn't think about how he acted. Because he did every single moment of his life. He thought of every breath that he took in and every breath he let out. The singer thought about each time his heart beat and each time his temples lifted. Stuart thought of everything all the time because he knew that if he didn't he would regret that single moment that he didn't put thought behind an action.

Still though he knew that his thinking and other people's thinking were on very different wavelengths; in different universes. He put effort and emotions into his thinking and kept it to himself to be analyzed by what emotions he could feel behind it. That was always both a bad and a good thing for him because obviously he was thinking but he was thinking differently. Stuart didn't think logically or factually; he thought emotionally.

Maybe that was the reason as to why Murdoc was glaring daggers at him after he'd asked for a light. He remembered that the bassist hated questions and he brought that into account but instead of thinking about the outcome he thought about how he felt it was a safe move. And it had been until the lighter hit his shoulder painfully and the older man began glaring.

So he remained silent for the next four days until Monday when he was finally let out of his room and was sitting on the sky deck with his best mate. It was sunny, warm with a slight cool breeze that refreshed him. The only downfall to an otherwise perfect moment was the fact that 'to be safe' he was handcuffed the banister by a chain. Only downfall. The rest though was absolutely wonderful because even the scent of sea salt, heat and garbage was better than that musty old garbage smell in his enclosed room.

"See D, I'm nice to ya," Murdoc stated while he relaxed further into his fold out chair. "No one can eva' say Uncle Muds isn't nice." The bassist took a swig of rum from the bottle in his hand and sighed with satisfaction. A perfect day with his favourite living instrument and no malfunctioning android to ruin it. He didn't think days like those existed but he would take them as they were because they weren't often. Besides; if Stuart was willing to be quiet having him around wasn't so bad.

Murdoc obviously thought as well because if he didn't Stuart would have escaped long ago. Of course he thought very differently than the vocalist and other people. His thinking revolved around himself and how certain actions, words and situations would act upon him. If they were bad he didn't want to be part of it, if they were good he was the first one to act. In some way it was nearly genius because even if he got himself into a bad situation – such as the Paula one – he could always find a way out.

It was all about survival of the fittest in Murdoc's case; and he was the fittest. Stuart; he was someone who had happened to get in his way. Literally.

"Y-Yea," the vocalist muttered as he leaned against the banister and looked out at the endless expanse of ocean before him. Nothing but blue below, above or around. Minus the island but if one wasn't coming in towards the island they wouldn't see it; it would just be a pink spot in their peripheral vision. Stuart had barely any of that left due to the accidents and at times it hurt him but he'd learned to live without it.

Even so he felt uncomfortable with his back to the bassist because at any time Murdoc could snap and attack him without chance for reaction. Not that it was very probable because he was saying nothing and his captor was perfectly calm.

A sea breeze shifted his hair and he squinted to keep the blue locks from his eyes. It was peaceful to say the least without the nagging feeling in the back of his mind; a constant anxiety. Not that it ever went away but he knew he could ignore it and he did try his best to do exactly that at all times. Especially after the whole fake Noodle nearly shooting him in the throat; he still secretly blamed Murdoc for it.

"Well, at least ya got out o' your room righ? Thas more than ya can ask for my dear 2D."

"Uh-huh."

Another thing he had learned since the whole scenario with the gun; agree with Murdoc all the time. He had learned that lesson months ago but it had really stamped into his DNA after he stared death in its face. Stuart was beginning to believe that any children he had after the whole Plastic Beach phase would also know to follow the Niccals in every way; they'd inherit it from him.

Still; Stuart knew to always agree with Murdoc but he knew that he didn't always have to stay silent. So as a question nipped at his tongue he felt the urge to ask it but wondered if it would be allowed; instead he lit up. An inhale later and he could feel that he was ready enough to start questioning. "I have a question buh I dunno if I should ask," he stated as he exhaled into the fresh air. Toxins tainting the breeze to be carried elsewhere to poison other lungs.

"Don't," the bassist replied simply as he swigged from his rum. Seeing a fag light up and burn was enough to itch at his own craving and forced him to light up as well.

Obviously this was where Stuart would agree with Murdoc and keep his mouth shut like a good little captive. Obviously this was where Stuart did none of that because it wasn't a question. Stuart had been programmed to agree with Murdoc when it came to questions of his preferences or how good the bassist's ideas were. 'Do not' was merely a command he could ignore if he wanted to risk the options. Something inside of his gut told him he wanted to risk those options.

So he puffed one more time and spoke around life taking smoke. "Why ya run 'ere? To a pile of shite in tha middl' of no'where?" he questioned. Already his heart was pounding quickly in his chest and he knew that his even breathing too loudly could set his capturer off and he was waiting for it but he couldn't help it because he was thinking his way. His own emotions outweighed those of the outcomes or other people.

Murdoc sighed and though it annoyed him and set his teeth on edge that Stuart had asked it wasn't something he was avoiding to talk about; so he obliged. "Well dent'ead, it all started when the band broke up after the_ Demon Days_ phase. You'd all left with your money cuts and I was left alone with the share I'd made and whatever I could find still hiding in that blasted building of ours." Murdoc didn't miss the shiver that rippled over Stuart's skin. "So I did what I could with what I had but it didn't last very long and the hookers were getting more expensive as time went on. I needed booze and they were sucking me dry so I tried to sell Kong Studios." Again he didn't miss that longing, hate filled shiver.

"It didn't work and as months went on my money stash was shrinking faster by the day so I decided that since we had such a massive insurance claim on the place that I'd get my money from there. I burnt the place down – don't be such a baby Stu!" he tried to explain.

"Buh... buh Kong was our 'ome Muhdoc! I-I dun understan' 'ow you could burn it down!"

"I told you. I needed the money and burning the place down would get me what I needed alright? It was hard sure buh not as hard as going broke for the rest of yer life. Besides; that was our old hang out. It was over for Kong and if was falling apart so let's just say I saved it a painfully slow deterioration into nothing," Murdoc stated without a care in his voice. He dragged and licked his lips as his eyes lifted in thought.

"Righ'. So, I burned the place down and blamed it on some kids; took the money and decided I'd explore the world. Didn' really care where I went as long as they had booze and women so I went wherever whenever. It was going great and whatever until I again started to run out of cash; not the best of ideas. In the end I remembered that wicked party pad... What was it?"

"Feel Good Inc," Stuart filled; dredge pulling at his heart. A migraine was beginning to form against his right temple and he knew soon enough it would slice through his brain to the left.

Murdoc nodded, dragged and swigged. "I went back there and picked up some of those guns and bombs and sell them to people who would pay top dollar for them. I found some guy in Mexico I believe it was who coughed up quite a handful of cash and he sent me to this other guy who paid for the rest yea?" Murdoc continued; fully ignoring Stuart by this point. He was so wrapped up in his story that he didn't notice the pained shudder that shook the singer's frame.

"A few months later though one of the guys I sold to found me and demanded a little more than I could give so I handed him one of the copters from the video and he gave me enough cash to last the rest of however long I was going to live. Found out then that they were known as the Black Cloud or Black Hand or something. A group of pirates and what not and whossit and whatever."

Stuart by this point felt like knives and hammers and pins were all doing their worst to kill him. His brain felt like it was being torn to shreds and his vision was starting to blur. If things kept going he knew his already churning stomach would empty itself and leave him gasping for air over the banister.

"Well, it turned out that not even a month after selling the damn chopper the weapons were found fake and useless. I took that as my cue to leave so I packed up my money and headed off for the other chopper and searched for the perfect place to hide myself so they couldn't catch me. I found this place after nearly a day and half or looking and I knew it was perfect. Miles and miles away from land in the middle of nowhere. Absolutely perfect."

It was by this point that the Satanic Murdoc Faust Niccals noticed that his blunette vocalist was either going to pass out or throw up his organs. In an effort to save that and keep himself looking slightly tasteful he picked up a bottle next to him and tossed it at Stuart; effectively smashing the bottle into the back of the thirty-two year olds' head.

Though it blasted and caused shockwaves of pain to spread through his skull he bent down and gratefully picked up the bottle. He wasted no time in opening it and popping four of the little round white pills into his mouth and swallowing dry. It always took a few minutes for the medication to work and the pain to subside but he had felt better the moment the bottle was in his hand.

"Now that you're all better... I took the copter back and parked it in the tower to sit and wait until I needed it again; no use to me anymore. A friend of mine called up a boat driver he knew who would take me where I needed to go and I went along with it. Brought myself and my cash; was ready and rearing to go. Someone shot at me; boat went faster; came here. Not much left after that really," the bassist concluded with a sad frown at his empty rum bottle.

Stuart nodded and looked back over the banister; his vision cleared but hazed over. He felt better knowing something more about Murdoc's new lifestyle. Felt better still that he hadn't been hit for asking. "I see," he whispered into the air as he tossed the butt of his fag out towards the sea.

The bassist scoffed and dragged. 'Stuart is definitely a moron,' he thought while he watched the blunette. 'But at least he bothers to think at all.'

* * *

_Thanks to those who Alerted: _

**CowsGurl**

**Wind Alias**

**Slashpirate**

**Atrusa Solaris**

**LunaManzia**

_Thanks to those who Reviewed:_

**CowsGurl-** _Thanks so much! I didn't know if I'd actually put the whole 'love him' thing. I thought people would think it slash but then I added that comparisson part. Hope this is fun to read too!_

**Wind Alias-** _I completely agree with you on the detail thing. There should be more but I do that updates will take more than two weeks. Less detail means less time means less writer's block. (The tenses actaully work out that way. Odd I know.)_

**Alice Everafter-** _I'm glad you're enjoying it. The whole Android Noddle thing only being able to say Noddle is true though. At least; according to Murdoc it is. _

**Slashpirate-** _I know. I feel bad for putting him through more in this one but I have to keep IC. (In Character) No OOC here. ^.^_

**Salioka- **_Hmmmm. What can I say to you that isn't already fricken obvious! I absolutely adore you for even putting up with me and you get cake just for your awesome comment yea? Not much awkward here because Murdoc Niccals is God and God doesn't feel awkward. Or does he? Would never know really would we? Oh well, Stu's feelings for everything on Plastic Beach is pretty much the same throughout the whole thing. Might change when it comes to Murdoc though. Bonding them is fun. (Not in THAT way of course.) And my next chapter has magically appeared so here you are. No more waiting; that is until the next one... right after this one._

**The Adversary-** _Well, if it isn't you again? How you been? Good? Yea? Getting sleep? (Sleep is for the Weak) I'm glad you're glad that I updated. I'm glad I updated. Yes, things are still tense and will remain tense until such a time I deem it fit to not be tense. (Never. They're always tense.) You're review was fine and appreciated greatly. ILY._

_Thanks to those who favourited:_

**Salioka**

**CowsGurl**

**Atrusa Solaris**

_(I don't deserve your favourites but they make me blush giddily and honour me. You guys should all be favourited just because your awesome! Wouldn't be writing were it not for you.)_

_Anah~_


	4. Memories and Tears

_Chapter Four - This one is long._

* * *

Memories And Tears

Nearly a week had passed since the day he had spent out on the balcony with his captor. Nearly a week since he had taken a breath outside of his room. Nearly a week had passed since he had felt that cool sea breeze. Nearly a fucking week since anything good had happened.

Still he was one of those people who could see the glass half full even when he knew for sure it was half empty. At that moment he was forcing himself to see the good in the bad even though there wasn't any good to look at. He was trying to see that silver lining that reminded him of the rim around an eclipsed sun. There was always that speck of light in a dark room; always that beam of light on a dark night. But… there wasn't nearly enough.

Of course it had also been nearly a week since he'd seen Murdoc at all. He wondered if it had been his fault in some way and he knew that even if it wasn't the bassist would find some way to blame him. So he took it into his own hands to find out what he had done; he came up with asking about the island. It had been an innocent enough question but Stuart knew Murdoc and that meant more than anything really.

Since there had been and probably would not be any more 'Murdoc Visits' Stuart had settled himself into remembering things they had spoken about before. He settled on thinking of past days and times when the two of them had spoken freely albeit oddly. Because in all honesty the two of them did have trouble communicating as easily as two best mates should. It bothered Stuart back when he was first trying to pry open Murdoc's shell but after a year of it he'd grown to think of it as normal; it was what they did.

So on that specific day his mind had decided to jump back to him living alone in his flat in Beirut.

_It had been a few months since he'd left his parents in London for the little Beirut flat that served as his home. It had a lovely view of the street from this one window and he would stand there at times for hours just so he could people watch. It had a bed, a small toilet and a small kitchen. It even had a couch and a TV just so he could keep with the world. _

_Stuart had come to think of the little area as the perfect place for him alone because a bigger space would have made him feel lonelier; like something – _someone(s)_ – was missing. _

_He had a nice neighbour who cooked for him and nice woman who liked to come and tidy up for him. Neither of them knew who he had been before he had moved and it made him twice as grateful then he already was. They did it for him out of kindness and not because he was some superstar from a band that had suddenly broken up due to tense pressure. They did it because they liked to and they liked him. Stuart often gave them money he barely used anymore because he didn't need it. Only things he bought anyway were his pills and clothes._

_A knock on the door and he turned from the TV to face the wooden object blocking him from the hallway. Stuart obviously got up from his seated position and went to the door. "Who is it then?" he obviously asked his hand already on the doorknob like always._

_"Mary-Anne. I have lunch for you." It was the nice neighbour who cooked food for him. She'd started doing it a month after he'd moved in when she had noticed all he ever ate was take out. That and from the moment she saw him she had developed some sort of puppy dog crush on him because he was just so gorgeous and odd and just Stuart._

_"Oh, awlright." He opened the door and let her in because the smell of the food in her small hands was intoxicating and he could barely keep himself from drooling. "Wot's that then?" Stuart asked as he had shut the door and turned just in time to see Mary-Anne take a seat at his small two person kitchen table._

_The woman looked down at the container in her hands and smiled. "Noodles," she stated simply as she set it down on the table. _

_Stuart's heart jolted in his chest and he held back a pained cough that had tried to fight its way out of his throat. Anytime, anywhere, anyhow; no matter what happened anything that reminded him of those band members from long ago killed him. His mind would fill with dizzying images of times that were no more and he could feel tears prick his eyes and his heart felt like it would explode and he felt like he wanted to die just to end the pain. Stuart missed them more than he let on. He didn't think of them purposely because if he did he'd be swallowed back into a never ending cycle of suicide attempts via drug overdose._

_But Mary-Anna didn't see the emotions running across Stuart's face because she had taken to re-heating the noodles for her neighbour. "So Stuart, how have things been going for you?" she asked as she stirred the contents in a silver pot the vocalist had bought on a whim._

_"N-Nofing." It was at that moment that the alarm clock that sat next to his bed started to ring out Double Bass. The sound of it haunted his ears but soothed his soul because even though it reminded him of them it did it in a subtle way. Just the smooth rhythms and vibes of the song swept his mind in a cascade of musical fantasy._

_"Who's that? Whoever played that is amazing." Mary-Anne smiled over at the blunette. He felt himself smile back because she was just so kind and sweet to him. Still, behind that smile were the ugly feelings whirling in him threatening to overflow his already full glass. _

_"'Is name is Muhdoc Niccals. 'E's a mate of mine from back 'ome." Saying that man's name made his knees buckle and he wanted to collapse to the floor and curl up and let himself be swallowed by the painful memories._

_Mary-Anne caught sight of something in the singer's black eyes and nodded to herself. "I'll come back later. You look like you need some sleep," she had nodded and moved the pot to a cold element. Her steps brought her to the blunette and she touched his shoulder gently. "Call me if you need anything." She said nothing more as she went straight to the door and out of sight; out of mind. He wouldn't call._

_The instant the door shut he was on his bed curled in on himself; thighs to his chest and forehead to his knees. He was breaking down inside and there was no one anywhere to help him. Stuart knew this and accepted this and wanted it; he had to push through his internal structure literally collapsing in on itself. He had to grow up._

_Then the phone rang. It only rang three times and usually someone would leave a message; this person didn't. Instead right after it had finished the last ring there was a ten second pause before the next set had started. It forced Stuart to look up at the phone that rested off its base on the floor next to his mattress. He slowly picked it up and hit the answer button before pressing it to his ear._

_"'E-'Ello?" he said into the phone quietly to hide the shaking of his voice. _

_"Hi. Is this Stuart '2D' Pot?" a woman's voice asked._

_"Yea."_

_"Weeeeeeeeell. If it isn't my old pal 'D. How you doin' then mate?"_

_There was never any thought in Stuart's mind that, that person would ever call him again. Never any thought in his mind that there was the possibility that, that person would call him. Yet he was there, on the phone, speaking and breathing. It kick-started that beating thing in his chest to beat just a little faster; caused his mouth to get a little dryer._

_"Who is this?" he'd asked; he needed to make sure. _

_"What do you mean who is this? It's me Dullard. Murdoc!" the bassist had exclaimed on the other line._

_"I-I neva though' you would speak ta me again. Afta all that." _

_"That was a long time ago mate; too long for you to still remember. I've had a long time to think on it and I can look past that now. Besides; I didn't call to talk about all of that."_

_Stuart's heart was in full gear and his palms were sweating. Just hearing Murdoc's voice was already lifting him out of the depression that had swallowed him whole._

_"Why'd ya call afta all these years Muhdoc?" Stuart had asked because he needed to know._

_"You see," Murdoc started, "I was really busy with travel and stuff and I never got grounded enough to make any calls. Who cares why though? I'm calling now and you should be thankful that I'm bothering to waste my time."_

_He could hear it there in Murdoc's voice; the annoyance at being questioned. He couldn't help it because it had been so long for him. He had to know everything. But Stuart knew he could get all of that later._

_"'Ow'd yew find ma number?"_

_"Took a long time. A lot of strings and people and money and bribes and what not. You were hard to find Stewie but I did it. You should be proud I went so out of my way for you. I'm never doing it again so bask in the glory of this moment."_

_Were his eyes watering?_

_"Iz so gewd ta hear ya again."_

_Was he crying?_

_"I neva thought..."_

_Why did it hurt so much?_

_"Tha' I'd speak ta ya..."_

_What would he do...?_

_"Afta that thin' at tha 'otel."_

_When Murdoc had to go?_

_"Oh god don't be such a baby Stuart. That was so long ago; besides it's not like I died and went to heaven and came back or anything. I was just too busy to call is all; and it took forever to get this number so obviously it would've been a long time coming anyway. Now grow some balls and listen; I've got some news," Murdoc said with some odd noises coming from the background that obviously weren't dirty but weren't exactly clean either._

_"Really? Wha?"_

_"We're making another album 'D."_

_There was a pause. Then it became a longer pause. Suddenly it was like the two of them had just hung up. _

_The vocalist felt as if he hadn't heard right because Murdoc couldn't have said what he'd just said. They weren't making another album because another album would mean they would have to see each other again. They hadn't exactly left each other on good terms either. That and the fact that Stuart didn't know if he really wanted to; but he didn't know if he didn't want to. _

_It was like a mix of emotions. He wanted to but he didn't. He had to but he couldn't. He felt like he should but he felt like he shouldn't. Stuart had just gotten better with dealing by himself when they were apart; he didn't know if he could deal with getting back together._

_"Muhdoc, issat you?" He really had nothing else to say._

_"What do you mean? Of course it's me. What, you get hit in the head by an anvil or something. Please tell me you aren't that fucking stupid. Look, if you don't want to believe me whatever but don't go acting like your brain is in your arse."_

_Stuart really didn't want the voice on the other end to be some kind of joke, because the words he heard next nearly broke his heart in two._

_"I need you back mate. I can't do this without you."_

_There _were_ tears and he _was_ crying and it _did_ hurt. But he wanted to see Murdoc, so badly. He wanted to smell the bassist's cigarettes and hear him muttering things from a distance and see him play that bass like the God he was. Stuart wanted to be there to smoke with the scent of cigarettes and giggle with the mutter and sing to the bass. He wanted it all and he needed it all and he wanted to go and so he said..., _

_"When should I get there?"_

_He heard Murdoc chuckled like some war had been won and his heart lifted; it wasn't a joke. "Well mate, I should tell you where I am first don't ya think?" he asked._

_Stuart felt his face contort into that confused face he always made when he heard something that didn't quite make sense. "I though' we'd be meetin' at Kong," he muttered into the phone as if it was completely obvious that it was the only place they _could_ go. _

_When Murdoc didn't reply instantly his throat grew tight and he found it impossible to swallow. "Why aren' you talkin' ta me? Wha 'appened ta Kong?" There were new tears welling in his eyes as the silence continued to drag on. "MUHDOC!" He heard a deep breath on the other line and his own breath hitched in response. _

_"Stuart look," Murdoc started. The vocalist felt his world collapse the instant he heard his name. Murdoc never called him by his first name unless something was absolutely wrong; unless Murdoc was trying to treat him like an adult human being. Serious times called for serious names and being called by his first meant something huge. "You know how I tried to sell Kong right?" Of course he did; Stuart had gotten a call asking for his confirmation that it was alright. "Well, it didn't work and place was falling apart so quickly I couldn't bother getting a team in there." Was Murdoc going to let him off easy and say Kong merely fell down? "So I burnt it down and blamed some kids," he heard the bassist finish._

_It hit him like a freight train going five thousand miles an hour; crushing him yet leaving him alive. His throat tightened and he choked out a single breath before the tears actually fell. Kong was gone. Every good memory he'd ever had was gone with it. Every single little thing that had made each of them what they were was in the dust and scattered among the ashes. Fragments of what they had once been no longer even fragments but particles beneath the rubble._

_"D-Don't cry. Be a big boy Stuart. Suck it up."_

_He couldn't suck it up but why would he when everything that had made him who he was, was gone. That place had been his home for nearly eight years; he'd grown into who he was there. Noodle, Russel, Murdoc, him; they'd all grown together in that home. They'd become a band – a family – in Kong Studios. They'd had good times, bad times, great times, horrible times but thee had, had them all together in that big building overlooking the trash. Their lives had been imprinted into every single atom moving in the structure. And it was gone! He cried harder._

_"Stuart come on now. It wouldn't have lasted forever. You need to accept what happened and move on."_

_Something in him snapped._

_"No! NO! I won't accept it an' I won't suck it up an' I won't move on! Kong was ours, it was our home and you destroyed it! You killed everyfing; every last thing we 'ad an' you expect me to suck it up? What the fuck is wrong with you? We grew up there Muhdoc! We became who we are there! 'Ow could you... 'Ow could you just throw it away without tryin' tah save it?" he shouted into the phone between sobs._

_"I couldn't Stuart. I just couldn't. By the time I wanted to it was too late. The zombies were taking over and the place was falling down. I had to do what I did. It was for the best." Somehow Murdoc's calming words managed to get some sort of response out of Stuart that wasn't insane crying or yelling._

_"S-So where are yew now?"_

_He heard a laugh not quite normal on the other end of the line. "See, there ya go. Well right now I'm in America getting some shit together but after this I'm officially at our new HQ Point Nemo!" _

_"P-Point Nemo...?"_

_"Yes, Point Nemo. Plastic Beach; the farthest place from any landmass on Earth. An island all to us," Murdoc explained._

_Stuart instantly shut down and let go of any hope of ever being in a band again. He wouldn't – _couldn't_ – allow himself to go to an island stranded in the middle of the ocean with only his best mate. So he swallowed and took a deep breath._

_"I don... I dun wanna do anover album Muhdoc. I jus wanna, jus wanna stay 'ome y'know?" And it was an outright lie but he couldn't stop himself from saying it because as much as he wanted to be part of the Gorillaz again he couldn't let go of his fear. The fear of never seeing his family again, the fear of being alone with no one around; the fear of those monsters they called whales. "M'sorry." There was nothing he wanted more than to say yes and beg and plead Murdoc to get him there to make the music and see the family again.  
_

_He heard a deep sigh on the other end of the line. "I was expecting that my dearest Dullard. So guess what? You're going to come anyway because I want you here and you can't say no."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I said so."_

_And Murdoc hung up._

_And Stuart fell back into tears._

_And for the first time in a long time he felt his heart break._

Stuart's eyes opened and he felt liquid running down his cheeks. He didn't know if it was because he missed Beirut or because he was happy he wasn't alone. Or maybe he was crying because of how he'd felt that very moment.

* * *

_Thanks To Those Who Alerted:_

**Little Dizzy Angel**

**Puppy with Sharp Teeth**

**Marlene00891**

**Jinxie95**

**MoogleKitty**

_Thanks To Those Who Reviewed:_

**LunaManzia-** It be you who alerted from the last chapter. 'Ello. I'd just like to say thank you! My narration skills bow to you. Tension? Didn't see it but you're the reader so yay! And here is my next update and I hope you like it and whatnot and whatever.

**Marlene00891-** Thank you so much. I'm glad that I could help you find a good one. (be it mine or someone elses) I try hard to write well so your noticing is wonderful. Keeping the characters in character though isn't very hard for me really. My friends say I'm like the entire band all rolled up into one so keeping them true isn't hard. Plus I love them and know them like family. ^ ^ I won't burn myself out I promise; this story has been bugging me and every time I think about it a new question or situation pops into my head. I'll update for you.

**Jinxie95-** The love him like an idol thing was completely on a whim and at first I was going to just put that Stuart loved him but that seemed slashy so I added the idol part. I like being able to read non-slash stories about them too. They aren't meant to be together; ever. Yes; very typical might I say. That was fun for me to add. FOR YOU I SHALL!

_Thanks To Those That Favourited:_

**Little Dizzy Angel**

**LunaManzia**

**Marlene00891**

**Jinxie95**

**MoogleKitty**

_There will be a lot of tenseness in the next one so get some teeth protectors and prepare the edge of your seat. Maybe; unless it changes. BUT STILL BE PREPARED! I'm an on a whim kind of person so however long this story is that is what it is. I may have said five to ten but from now on this will be a story that will have as many chapters as I feel like writing. My own personal muse story lets say. Yep. BE READY! (I'm serious. It may make you shit yourself.)_


	5. Never Change

_Chapter 5! Wooooooo. _

* * *

Never Change

The sun beat down on him like a mallet but he just couldn't find the will to get up out of his chair. He knew he should go and see how his vocalist of ten years was doing since it'd been nearly a week since the last time but he couldn't get himself to go. For some reason Murdoc felt like there was a tension holding him away from doing something he ought to do.

He could see a fog building up in the distance just at the horizon and he knew that in a few hours it would hit his little island like a brick through a window. Plunging in and shattering the protection to leak into the base that was supposed to be a safe place. Murdoc knew this and he could see this but he didn't really think about it at all because it was something he just didn't see he should bother himself with. It was just fog; they had fog plenty of times.

Still there was this thought itching at the back of his mind and festering and he could feel that it would grow large enough to invade the forefront of his mind and _force_ him to think about it. So he took a swig of rum to settle it down a bit more until he was ready to have his mind raped by some distant thought that sat in the back of his head like a long forgotten book behind a couch. He found a book behind a couch once; wasn't a very good one.

Already he could feel the heat going to his head and he felt tired; more tired than he should. His mismatched eyes behind those glasses he'd found on the beach were closing a little more each time but he had this feeling he wouldn't fall asleep. And the instant his eyes shut that itching thought exploded in his mind; and the vision flooded through.

_He was standing on the small hill that separated from the main bulk of the island with a wind blowing at his hair and the sun warming up his back. It was serene and calm but he didn't see it this way; he saw it as a chance for something bad to happen to ruin everything they had worked on. Then he felt a hand slide across his shoulder blades and he turned his attention a girl who had joined him._

_"When did you get here?"_

_"A while ago. I thought I'd come visit seeing as you've had no company in a while."_

_"So where have you been for all this time?" he asked; it seemed odd to him that she would come to visit him but take so long._

_"Well, you weren't in the house so I asked Stuart where I could find you and he said he didn't know so I asked that Noodle thing and she pointed out the window so I spent an hour looking for you bony ass and here we are," she explained with a simple passive shrug of her shoulders. "I swam all the way here too."_

_"So it seems." Murdoc didn't hide the suggestive look he gave her 'ought to be illegal' swimsuit before he chuckled and turned away. "Well it's good to know at least you still care about me." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "So, how have you been love?" he questioned._

_She bit down on her lip and rolled her emerald eyes to the opposite direction of the side he was standing on. "Good?" she offered hoping he would take it with stride. In all honestly she really didn't want to have to admit how she'd really been feeling for the past year since he'd left her stranded without a hint of where he'd be or how she'd reach him if she needed to._

_"Com'on love. I know when you're lying, cough it up."_

_"Fine. I've been doing fine minus the part where you just up and left without a single word or clue as to where you and your ass were going. That and you took my number one source of obsession away from me. So I dunno Murdoc; how do you think I've been doing?" she turned to him with a quizzical look in her eyes and this familiar semi-rage he knew all too well._

_He coughed and chuckled dryly. "Point taken. I know I should've gone about it better but you know how I am and how life is and really I didn't know where I'd end up so I couldn't leave you any clues as to where I would be. Can we just put that behind us and pretend it never happened?"_

_The woman laughed and manoeuvred out of his grasp so that she could stand with her back to him. "Tell me a story so that I can forgive your stupid ass."_

_"Fine." Murdoc sat himself down on the edge of the hill; his feet hanging over and dismissively patted the spot beside him. "Sit and listen to Uncle Muds tell you something wonderful." He waited until she turned to face him and grinned up at her until she sat down. "So, it all begins at a place similar to this but different. In a land quite like ours but off," he said passively._

_Her eyes rolled and she collapsed back onto the 'grass'. "Yea yea. In a world and blah blah blah. Just get on with it."_

_"In time my little fuss bucket."_

_"Call me that again and I push you off of here." She looked up into red and black with an innocent look in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips and she knew – she _knew_ – he wouldn't do anything to fix it. She wouldn't keep her threat either. _

_"Right so it all begins in that area with a man standing on this hill looking out at this ocean filled with nothing but the poor melancholy of his defeated and withered up soul. And as he looks out at this ocean a woman joins him in his silence. She's beautiful beyond compare and she's impossible to ignore but he says nothing and just shifts to accept her presence. So just as she's about to say something; her perfect pink lips parting with unseen or heard words his face suddenly shifts. She's forced into silence while he mulls over these words in his head while looking out at this ocean in front of his eyes while ignoring this woman standing next to his person._

_"So he says, 'Not every person can be an island. I'm not an island harbouring life; I'm a plastic pile of shit that collects the trash of islands floating too far for anyone to really care.' And he says it with this sort of other worldly intelligence and she has nothing to say so she just looks out at this ocean with him on this hill right? Then something hits her and she speaks._

_" 'What do two plastic piles make?' she asks him with this implication he can't quite place. He looks at her and she looks back and they both reflect each other's emotions in their eyes and he suddenly smiles this smile that is both happy and sad and she cocks her heads to the side._

_"And he says, 'You're not a plastic island my love. You're an island strong and steady harbouring life and building up hope.' So she gets this look in her eyes like she doesn't believe a word he's saying but he looks so sincere and honest that she can't deny his words and she sighs and smiles out at the waves._

_"'Well I'm an island and I've come to join you. What are you now?' So this silence comes over them and she can feel her heart shuddering in her chest as she watches him waiting for this response she knows will probably kill her inside but she wants it anyway. And he gives it to her._

_"He gives it to her straight. 'That makes me more worthless,' he says with this smile that is more sad than anything else and she watches him for a hint of a lie. She can't find it so she shakes her head denying it._

_"'What do you mean?' Instead of answering he merely looks out at this ocean and she sees something in him and she feels her eyes water and she cries out a no before clinging to him like a lifeline and she feels a tear roll down. He pushes her away, gently might I add, and wipes away that tear._

_"He says to her in this kind gentle voice, 'You should be happy, happier than anyone else alive or dead you understand? You don't deserve to be upset.' She shakes her head and buries her face against his chest and he can think of nothing to do but stroke her dark hair and shush her to try and scare away these tears._

_"'I'll get your island back! I'll make this right again!' And he smiles because he knows it won't happen but he murmurs an okay and kisses the top of her head._

_"Right so it all begins in that area with a man standing on this hill looking out at this ocean filled with nothing but the poor melancholy of his defeated and withered up soul. And as he looks out at this ocean a woman joins him in his silence. He says nothing but merely holds her as she mutters him impossible promises."_

_The woman blinked and looked up at Murdoc for a quick second before she got to her feet and looked out at the ocean. "Is this story about you and me?" she asked silently as the wind blew at her hair and the sun heated up her back. _

_"I dunno love. All depends on your perspective."_

_She walked around and placed a leg on either side of his legs - which still dangled of the edge from the knee down - and dropped to her knees so she was facing him and smiled. "I guess so." Murdoc smiled back at her and pulled her close; inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla and chocolate. _

_"I love you, you know. That will never change," he said. It wasn't rare for her to hear this from him; he'd been a good friend of hers for years._

_A giggle passed through her lips and she clung onto him tightly. "I love you too. That will never change," she whispered into his ear like a secret between just them._

His eyes opened and he noticed quite quickly that an umbrella was being held over his person. "Have a good sleep?" she asked with a mischievous smile on her lips.

And he opened them again only to looking up at a blue sky behind his glasses and he sighed. He probably would never see her again but the scent of her skin and the sound of her words would always be just enough. "That will never change," he muttered as he got up and left to go deal with his singer.

* * *

_Thanks To Those Who Alerted:_

**Chalcedony Rivers**

**PaperManaMana**

_Thanks To Those Who Reviewed:_

**Chalcedony Rivers-**_ Thank you so much! I worked hard on it. Hope this one captures as well._

**MoogleKitty-**_ Noooo! Don't cry. Or cry. Which is good or not? I dunno. Glad it moved you though; aiming for that. Hope I kept it up with this new chapter!_

**Ycuegene-** _Well believe it. I don't think it's that amazing; I've read some kick ass ones but thanks. Consider your mind BLOWN! I portray them the way they should be (no slashy business) and I'm glad that my plot is different and interesting. (being the same is boring) I'm glad that I managed to portray their awkwardness to you and I'm super happy you want more. (here is more) YOU WROTE AN AWESOME REVIEW! I have continued. (this one) I will continue and yea. 3 and cake._

_Thanks To Those Who Favourited:_

**Murdoc'sSecretDaughter**

**Ycuegene**

_I promise the next chapter will be between the two main characters unless you want more of my mystery lady. _**  
**


	6. Drinking the Sadness Away

Drinking the Sadness Away

Stuart had managed to just most out of the way of his swinging door as the bassist burst in with a look in his eyes that both frightened and intrigued the thirty-two year old vocalist. One he'd seen before but not often that could lead to one of two things. Murdoc either wanted him to sing for hours on end or he wanted to drag him out for a drink. Neither of these things did Stuart agree with but he never had a choice and he'd grown so used to just going along with it; it almost seemed like he actually agreed with being treated like shit. Almost like he had finally given in to everything Murdoc did to him. But he hadn't in the slightest. Stuart still fought it was just muted and barely there. Maybe a few 'no' and that was probably about as far as it went. After the first three 'no' didn't get through he just gave up and went along for the ride.

"Wot d'ya want then?" he asked as he pushed himself to his feet. Even at his full height he felt much smaller and shorter than the bassist. But whenever Murdoc was around and facing him he seemed to lower himself; he hated when Murdoc looked _up_ at him with hatred.

"We're going to grab a drink mate," Murdoc answered calmly. He didn't wait for a reply but rather stalked into the room and grabbed his singer by the upper arm and pulled. There was no time to waste because a new shipment of rum had just come in and he really wanted to drink it; but not alone for some reason. That semi dream still floated in his mind and if anyone reminded him of her in the slightest it was Stuart. The bassist wanted a drink with her; he'd get that feeling with his singer around.

The lanky blunette singer said nothing as his captor dragged him through the musty smelling hallways of the building. It was something about the tone of voice he'd used that made Stuart want to go along. He had this feeling that the drinking session would lead to conversation more than to violence – because Murdoc was a two-way drinker. He'd either become violent and attack with no reason or he'd become a muse and want to talk about anything. Usually there were no warning signs other than Stuart's own tentative tests but there were those times when the bassist's eyes and his voice spoke of his future mood. This time he would be fine.

Murdoc however had begun to lose thought that he had his vocalist behind him and strayed more towards his actions. It had been a week since he'd last seen Stuart and he knew that the reason for the silence from him was that his prisoner had been expecting him. Murdoc was a man of repetition and even the largest gap in the string couldn't stop him. He knew the thought behind getting Stuart and for that he knew some of the reason but for the life of him he didn't know _why_. He couldn't even fathom a reason for him to suddenly want her company; to suddenly want to feel like she was there. It scared him.

"So, where'er we goin'?"

"Shut up."

Both could feel the other's emotions riding high and as they walked up the stairs – one balanced the other struggling – they cringed at them. Murdoc fought the urge to talk and spill everything in his mind to his dullard of a singer and Stuart fought the silence that pressed on his vocal chords like a gag. They couldn't stand each other yet they knew they couldn't be who they were without the other. They were the Yin to the other's Yang and the Yang to the other's Yin.

Suddenly the contact between them was broken and Stuart found himself once again outside but facing Stylo. "Get it. The booze is in there and it's too damn foggy to drink outside." He took no hesitation in getting into the transforming vehicle that was settled on submarine until such a time that it needed wheels. Stuart didn't bother trying to hear Murdoc follow after him because he knew to expect either being locked up or being joined; there were only two options. And the latter was obvious as he heard footsteps coming down the ladder once his feet had hit the solid bottom of the sub.

The vocalist sat down on the bench he remembered the android lying on and listened as Murdoc took the seat that he'd sat in at that very time. He heard bottles moving around and heard the faint pop and sizzle as two were opened and felt one get pressed to the outside of his hand. No words were exchanged as he flipped its position and grabbed the bottle from his best mate. It wasn't until he took a sip from what he instantly knew was beer that he heard words.

"Do you remember her?" Murdoc asked almost hesitantly as he took a swig of his own beer.

The blunette looked up at Murdoc almost in shock and slowly nodded his head. This was why he'd been brought; he was the only link between her and the bassist. "Yea."

Murdoc nodded and smiled just a little; his vocalist had pinpointed the reason. It was almost hurting him to be able to see her in those black pits he'd created. Almost hurt him to know that Stuart would always know her just a little bit better. Almost hurt him that he knew she'd chosen the singer over him. "You remember the last time she came to visit?"

"Yea. She came ta see me an' we talked for abou' an hour or so," he replied with a small taste from his beer; the flavour spiking his tongue. "She seemed sad."

"What do'ya mean, sad?"

Stuart shrugged. "Dunno. Her eyes jus' didn' 'ave tha' spark they always did."

Mismatched eyes widened just slightly before they were covered up by the body of a beer bottle and a look towards the back of the sub. He hadn't even noticed; blinded by his own happiness at seeing her again. Stuart on the other hand noticed – the Dullard had seen something Murdoc should have seen. "So yer saying she just seemed off?" he expanded hoping and praying that his prisoner was wrong and that she had been perfectly fine.

"No." He sighed and set his beer down feeling a tension that could be cut with a wire. "She was sad, I know tha'. Jus' not… comple'ly sad," he tried to explain the words failing to come together. Stuart could picture her standing there in his doorway smiling at him the way she always did; but it had been wrong. It hadn't touched her eyes and brought out that secret flame that seemed to burn differently for each one of them.

He watched helplessly as Murdoc reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain with three small letters attached as the charm. **JSM** – written in a beautiful cursive. The letters themselves were gold but the centers of them were ruby. Stuart had one just like it but the gemstone was the same colour as his hair; the one she owned had emerald. It was a symbol of their everlasting friendship. The three of them fused together and intertwined in the most delicate pattern. Seeing one of them made his heart beat a little faster.

"This day was probably the happiest day we had with her. I didn't even mind that you were there. I think I was happy that you were there; it would've felt incomplete without you really. I could tell that she really loved you," Murdoc said as he watched the charm twist with the chain.

"She loved yew too."

"Not as much mate. What we had was a friendship thing. Love that lasts forever but never crosses that line that leads into something more than just 'best friends'. What you two had was real and strong and impossible to miss; it was always just there."

Stuart curled his hands into fists and shook his head causing spiky blue locks to shift. "Iz not trew. She loved ya Murdoc; more than ya know. I always 'ated you because of it. Yew two jus' 'ad somefing I couldn' fight wit," Stuart exclaimed angrily. It had been true at the time.

He'd always watch them speak and laugh more comfortably than any two people could and he'd been jealous of it. He wanted a friendship like that with either of them; the fact that they had it together infuriated him and frustrated him. Stuart had always been the odd man out in the trio because they had always fit together like puzzle pieces.

When Murdoc heard that however he was actually stunned into silence. He had never heard Stuart mention anything about hating him before the whole Plastic Beach thing; never even saw it. Sure he'd been really close to her but he'd always seen it the other way around. She had always been more attached to the blunette than him. She'd loved him but had loved Stuart more. To Murdoc they were in their own little world and he was only invited when she opened the door to him.

They both saw something completely different.

"You probably know more about her than I do," Murdoc said nearly angrily as he chugged down the rest of his beer and violently opened another one. There was the old Murdoc; suddenly things were making more sense to him.

"Wot? I kno' nofing abou'er. I wish I did. I always wante'd wot yew 'ad wit 'er. I wante'd a friendship and a love jus' like tha'!" Stuart said back with just as much potential anger in his voice.

"That would completely explain why she chose you!"

"Wot do ya mean?"

"I mean, that would explain why she made love with you wouldn't it!"

And before Stuart could say anything Murdoc was gone.

He dropped his face into his hands and stared down at the necklace Murdoc had left on the floor between the cracks in his fingers. Stuart had never felt so shitty in his life.

"It wossint my fault. I though' it was jus'…."

Stuart didn't want to think about it. It was bad enough that he'd lost her and her friendship; he didn't want to lose Murdoc's as well. So he pushed himself up and grabbed the necklace before he climbed up the ladder to a waiting Cyborg.

Apparently Murdoc wasn't so furious he'd forgotten all about him.

* * *

_Thanks To Those Who Alerted:_

**KensOnFire**

_Thanks To Those Who Reviewed:_

**melianatara-** _I know it was. The next few will be different as well. ._

**Ycuegene-**_ Well, that lady will be found out about in the chapter after the next chapter. It's kind of a mini story in the plot before it goes back to just Stuart and Murdoc. It was an idea I just had to go through with. Oh, well I like being nice to people who give me the honour of reading my stuff. :D_

**CrowsGirl-** _Alright, lemme explain what's going on. This is an entirely Murdoc/Stuart story in all supremacy. But; the next few chapters will kind of explore their relationship when another person is involved. It kinda expands on who they are together and who they are apart and who they are with a person who isn't a band member. It was an idea that just popped into my head and I thought I'd go for it you know? It is still entirely about those two but this is just a mini plot to expand on the main plot. I really hope this doesn't deter you from the story because it'll only be maybe three or four chapters. Then right back to the tense conversations!_

**MoogleKitty-** _Like above she will be known in the chapter after the next one. I'm excited to show who she is. She's kind of... I dunno; hopefully I explain her well in the next few chapters._

_Well, cheers to having a mini story within my not a story story. I hope this catches your enjoyment and doesn't deter you all away. I'd be really sad if it did. PLUS, all this awesome tense question shit is gonna happen after this so why leave? You can just skip over this thing but I'd be sad if you did. It kinda expands on their characters a little. I dunno. DO WHAT YOU WILL!  
_

****


	7. Mistaken Meeting

Mistaken Meeting

Gold glinted in faint blue light as it twirled in aimless circles never ending and never slowing down. Black eyes followed nearly as aimlessly, invisible movement following visible twirls. It was captivating and beautiful.

And he'd ruined it.

A fist closed around the necklace and he sat up eyes focused on his tightened fist. There was no simple way to fix it at all; no simple way to even try. He could either fix it or crumple it completely and shatter whatever was still there. If anything there could _not_ be a wall between them. Him and his captor because that was all he had left since no one else was around. The only thing that still lived and thrived but was slowly withering because of something he'd done.

Stuart was going to make everything alright again. He was going to fix it, seal the cracks, reinforce the structure and hold it together. He'd become the glue that would hold him to Murdoc as long as possible because he couldn't live – couldn't imagine living – without his best mate.

The blunette shoved the necklace into his pocket and walked over to the door that had remained unlocked since he'd gotten in; the Cyborg knew her presence was enough. "I-I need ta see Muhdoc," he muttered to it. He had begun to see the Noodle fake as an it during some point after she'd nearly shot him. There was no way it could be alive; only alive things had genders.

It watched him for a moment before 'deciding' that it was fine. In reality it had no orders to keep Stuart in his room and no orders on keeping him away from Murdoc. So it was perfectly legal for it to tug Stuart out of his room and press a gun to his back while he walked and it guided. There was no way it was letting him go alone or without a weapon pushing him on. It was always ready and waiting and if the prisoner decided to do anything stupid she could dispose of him easily with one pull of a trigger.

For Stuart it wasn't the gun that bothered him so much as the thing that was holding it. When they walked up the stair he felt a shiver pass through his body as the lift in the step forced the gun to slide off his back. It was almost like a temporary relief until they reached the flat top and the gun was against him back instantly. The moment gone he bit down on his bottom lip and forced himself to act normal for he didn't want to end up with a bullet in his back and losing the mobility of his legs... for the rest of his life. Not only that but he knew that if he allowed himself to get shot Murdoc would not only hate him forever but probably take away everything else. His life. That was one thing Stuart wanted to hold onto besides his friendship.

Murdoc looked up from his rum bottle to the opening door of the study and sneered at the blue hair that poked through the door. He didn't want to see anything that reminded him of the past despite what only a few hours earlier had dictated. He'd blamed it on his slightly tipsy state before he went in to grab the Dullard. Being a little inebriated made him want and say things he usually kept locked up; being completely inebriated either increased that or made him angry that he'd done it anyway. Already he could feel the anger bubbling up. Just seeing his vocalist made him want to throw the bottle and whatever was left in it as that shock of blue hair.

"What?" he asked without dropping the anger in his voice or hiding the malice in his eyes. He wanted to burn holes into Stuart's pale skin and leave it marked forever. He'd tried many things before but nothing had worked; maybe burning his singer would leave that flawless skin flawed. Anger licked at him and he turned away from the younger male and gulped down half of the rum content.

"I-I wan' ta tell ya somefing," Stuart stammered as the pressure on his back disappeared and the door behind him shut. He didn't see the android pass by him so he figured that it had stayed out in the hallway just by the door; waiting. His eyes focused on anything but the person he was talking to.

Murdoc snorted. "I don't want to hear it. Get out."

Stuart ignored the warning and walked further into the room and settled himself down in a theatre chair. He curled his legs up against his chest and rested his chin on his knees. "I-I dunno why it 'appened. I guess I jus' wan'ed to touch 'er. I neva knew tha it would 'appen. Neva."

"'D, I believe I told you I don't want to hear it."

"We'll you 'ave to. I don... I don wan' you ta 'ate me Muds. I can' live wifout yer friendship," the blunette muttered sadly.

The forty-four year old rolled his eyes and swigged once again before he waved a hand in the other's direction as if to passively allow him permission to speak.

He took it. "Muhdoc, it was'n planned. I neva though' it would eva 'appen. She... she was always so fa' away an' I though' for tha long'st time tha yew two were togetha. Buh I didn' fink tha' we would do any of tha. I jus'... I ju's wan'ed to be wif her; buh it would neva 'appen. Neva! She was jus' so ou' of reach, wit you. M'sorry. I didn' mean for it ta 'appen. M'sorry Muhdoc. M'sorry. I though' it was jus' a one time fing. M'sorry."

"So it happened again? After that?" Murdoc completely ignored the tears forming in Stuart's eyes.

"Afta tha second time I though' it was jus' casual sex. Mates wif benefits yea? Nofing would eva change though 'cause she loved yew."

Stuart pulled the necklace from his pocket and held out his hand towards Murdoc; the jewellery sitting in the middle of his palm. "I don' want this ta be ova Muds. M'sorry." And he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away waiting for whatever would happen. He just hoped it was quick because he would eventually have to make something happen to himself.

Ever so slowly Murdoc leaned forward and took the necklace from Stuart's shaking hand. He was still angry and he still wanted to damage the singer but the alcohol had suddenly numbed him; drowning out everything. He let it sit in his hand and watched the ruby glint in the light.

God he hated her; he hated every single thing she did. She was exactly like the dullard in every way shape and form. She got this stupid look in her eyes and she had this stupid false hope and she had this stupid way of acting. Murdoc hated every cell in her body and wished for more than anything that she would just never come back and torture him with everything he loved about her.

He loved how deep and intelligent she was when it was just them talking. He loved the way she laughed, the way she smiled, the way she smelled, the way she dressed. Her. Everything she did made up who she was and he loved every cell that had the DNA that made her that way. He looked over at Stuart and for a quick second saw her sitting the exact same way only looking out the window with this philosophic look in her eyes.

"I fucking hate you." Murdoc angrily shoved the necklace back into his pocket. "I fucking hate you and her and the whole god damn world. You should all just fucking die and get the fuck out."

"I kno'."

"Do yea? Do you know how much I hate you? You're lucky you're still alive that's how much I hate you. I want you dead but I need you alive. Her? She can just go fuck a garbage can and never come back. I don't care if you two fucked a million times."

"I kno'."

"How can you know that? You're a dead weight fuck who has no working brain. Just get the fuck out now. I can't stand you anymore." He lifted his rum bottle and started to work his way through what was left of the brown liquor.

Stuart blinked and opened his mouth to say just one more thing to slice through the tension. It was suffocating and it was sucking the oxygen out of his lungs.

"She sent me a letta." Stuart almost sounded desperate.

The bassist lowered the rum bottle slowly and shifted his multi-coloured gaze over to the lanky thirty-two year old. "What?" he demanded implicating a need for a repeat. Not that he really needed it because it stuck in his mind like a burr. A burr that grew vines that weaved through his brain and rooted and grew new vines that did the same.

It seemed impossible for him to swallow the wad that seemed to be lodged in his throat but he did and he spoke. "She sent me a letta." Stuart finally was able to look through the thick tense fog of tension to the figure that sat on the old red sofa.

"When?"

"A monf ago."

Murdoc nodded and dropped his head having lost the will to even bother keeping it up anymore. "Why you?" he muttered to himself. "Why fucking you of all people?"

The blunette shifted from foot to foot not knowing if he should answer or not. He was getting mixed feelings on the situation and since the bassist was already drunk Stuart couldn't guess where things would go. "She wos scared. Of wot yew would say," the male muttered.

"Why?"

"Because you always overreact Murdoc. It's impossible to get any 'calm' response out of you."

The study doors opened aside and revealed a woman who had been waiting in the hallway for quite some time; planning an entrance. She had long black hair with bangs that were side swept to the right. Her eyes shimmered bright emerald contrasting with the dark locks. The woman's skin was lustrous and a light tan colour. Her frame was slim but curved in the right places and portioned from the top to the bottom. Visible was her left ear which had three piercings in the lobe and one in the edge. She was wearing a black tank top, grey skinny jeans and neon orange shoes with a matching neon orange belt that hung loosely on her waist over her top. On her neck was **JSM**; glinting with emerald pride.

There was a fire about her that filled the room.

"When it comes to big news that is," she added. Her face broke out into a beaming smile and she relaxed. "Hello again you two."

* * *

_Thanks To Those Who Alerted:_

**Kessieisme**

**Cheerah**

_Thanks To Those Who Reviewed:_

**Melianatara-** _Well thank you. Interesting is good. Hope I keep it up._

**MoogleKitty-**_ Why skip it? I dunno. Most people seem to skip things that don't have to do with the main characters they were promised. It pisses me off but whatever. I'm actually going to sketch out the necklace if I can and find a way to get it on here. Or Imma have a friend do it. Probably that._

**Kessieisme-** _First. Awesome but difficult name. There. Now... Updated and stuff so I hope it stays really great for you. It'd make me sad it you don't like it._

_Thanks To Those Who Favourited:_

**love-is-free23**

**figleaf**

**Kessieisme**

**Cheerah**

_Next chapter we find out who are mystery lady is. Isn't this exciting? Are your boobs falling off and your balls dropping? No. Well they are going to. I think. Who cares? I don't! The next two or three chapters will have her and then it's back to them. (If you have any ideas for questions or situations e-mail me of PM me. I love good ideas.)_**  
**


	8. The Truth

The Truth

Stuart instantly twisted around to look at the doors; heart pumping adrenaline spiked blood through his veins. Murdoc however had been looking at the door since the moment he heard it creak and felt absolutely nothing. It was too much of a shock. They were never supposed to see her again. She was supposed to be gone, out of their lives forever.

Yet there she stood.

"Jocelyn Mead Shino."

"Murdoc Alphonse Niccals."

"Jocey!"

"Stuart."

She walked further into the study and literally collapsed herself down onto the small table with a smaller smile on her face.

Murdoc however stood up; his rum bottle dropped to the floor and tipped over spilling amber liquid. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked anger bubbling in his voice.

"Dear dear. It seems something crawled up your ass and decided to build a home. Why can't you be more like Stuart and be happy?" she asked shaking her head. A warning look from her eyes straight to the mentioned blunette stopped him from speaking and she watched as he pressed himself farther into the chair. Her eyes cut back to the bassist.

"That doesn't answer my question Jocelyn."

"I know. I'm here because I got bored back home and I wanted to see how you were doing. It's been months after all. Who knows if you'd suddenly died or were murdered by pirates? I didn't because you never tried to call."

"You never left a number!"

"And yet I've been where I have been ever since."

The two of them seemed to have some sort of death glare on each other. Unheard words travelling back and forth through their eyes. From the look he was giving his words were harsh and accusatory. From the look in her own the words were calming but stern. Each taking a side of the battlefield and neither giving in but neither trying to win. It was just a survival of the fittest; whichever could go longer earned the right to fight.

"S-So Jocey, wot brought yew 'ere?" Stuart asked trying to cut the tense thread that tied his best mate to his... He was confused of what to call her since the last time he'd seen her.

Her emerald eyes moved but Murdoc could tell she hadn't backed down because even though it subsided when she looked at Stuart he could feel the words rolling off of her. "Oh, I came to visit you both. I mean, it's been so long and I was missing you two so much I thought that I might as well use my next few free days to spend time with you guys," she answered her voice calm.

Seeing Stuart's face light up was well worth the nearly two day trip on the ocean minus the plane ride from her home to the dock where the boat waited. It was worth it because it was so full of innocence and pure joy that it just broke her heart. She'd missed that smile. So much more than she had thought she did.

And judging from the way her heart beat heavily in her chest when she looked back at a simmering Murdoc she knew she'd missed him too. "'D get out. Joce and I have some things do talk about personally," Murdoc stated still on his feet.

The singer looked to her and she nodded. He liked how her face was void of any worry. "Go on. I'll be okay," she encouraged. Stuart smiled at her and sent one last worried glance to his captor before hurrying out of the room and shutting the door again. He was relieved that the android did not but motion that he needed to follow it.

Murdoc sat back down and gestured for Jocelyn to take a seat on the more comfortable looking theatre chairs. She obliged and got up from her position on the table and grabbed one of the seats in the front row. Quickly she turned it so it was facing the forty-four year old and sat down in the same position Stuart had been in.

"So, why didn't you send me a letter?" he asked as he took a fag out of his pocket along with a lighter and lit up.

Emerald eyes snapped and pink lips parted for a sigh. "I had nothing to say to you. You already know everything; what more was there to say?" she said.

"Could've told me a way to contact you."

"And then what? We speak for two hours before we run out of material and not speak again for a month? I couldn't do that Mudsie, not with you."

She caught the fag he tossed to her and with her own lighter she lit up and dragged. "Besides, I think not speaking and coming to visit is well worth it, don't you think?" she added as she exhaled grey smoke.

The bassist appraised her for a moment before he shrugged and leaned back into his chair. "Dunno. I didn't get the chance to compare," he concluded passively. All the anger he felt towards her was beginning to fade away. He could never be angry at her for long; he'd just known her too long and liked her too much.

"I know this isn't why we had to speak. I'm not stupid. Just get to the point already so that we can drink this away and forget it ever happened."

"Fine. Why would you sleep with Stuart instead of me?"

Jocelyn smiled a little and dragged again letting silence swallow the room. She was going to let him sit in his own idea of why for a while before she said anything. Because she believed that he had to know somewhere in there; he had to understand. He had to know it wasn't because she didn't love him. He just _had_ to.

Murdoc furrowed his brow and frowned. "Wow, great explanation you're giving."

"Is this really that important? Why does it even bother you that I don't want to have sex with you? You've got so many other women fawning over you all the time."

"Joce, it's important because we're JSM and you made it more JS than JSM."

"So it isn't about how you want to have sex with me at all then?" she questioned with a lifted eyebrow for more affect.

He shifted in his seat slightly uncomfortable. "Maybe it has a little to do with that," he conceded.

She shook her head slowly and dropped her chin onto her knees. "Fine. I slept with Stuart instead of you because I care about our relationship too much."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Murdoc that what we have right now means more to me than anything. I've been your friend for years and having sex with you would ruin it. We'd no longer be closer than just friends; we'd no longer be like brother and sister. It would add something we'd both expect and it would slowly tear us apart. I can't want something from you and slowly be torn away from you. It would kill me and I'd have to run before I regret ever knowing you. You're probably the only person I know who infuriates me to the point where I just want to kill you but gets under my skin so much I can't bear to think about life without you. You're like the most irritating but most addictive substance in the world to me right now. You're my best friend Mudsie. I can't lose you because of something so trivial as sex. It's pointless and stupid," she explained. In the after silence she put of the butt of her fag against the floor and tossed it into the ashtray next to Murdoc's chair.

She looked up at him and wasn't surprised to see that his face showed he – to his own shock – completely agreed. "You know that, that was the first fag I've had for five years?" she stated to lighten the sudden foul mood in the room.

The bassist chuckled and lit up another one. "I've always been able to get you to smoke at least one around me," he replied. His eyes lifted and suddenly the fag he had meant nothing because Jocelyn had a box in her lap with the word **FAKE** written across the top.

Jocelyn didn't miss the look in his eyes as she lifted a fag with a black line around the top and placed it between her lips. "Yes you have." She lit up and dragged slowly as if she was gaining some sort of satisfaction from it. When she exhaled it was aimed directly for the man sitting across from her. "So, you have nothing to say about the whole situation?" she asked before she tossed one to the nearly salivating man.

"Remember how we first met?" he asked quietly while he put out his fag and traded it for the one that had hit him in the face. Not that he minded because soon enough he'd be smoking it and that was all that really mattered. Smoking Jocelyn's fakes were all that ever mattered when they were around.

The woman rolled her eyes and sighed as if the question seriously annoyed her; but to the contrary it was one of her favourite stories. It always lightened her heart and made her laugh. Always reminded her of how much had changed between them. Always showed how much about them was different from the other. "Course I do. What kind of person would I be if I didn't remember how we first met?" She dragged leisurely and exhaled before she started the story they had always told together since the dawning of their friendship.

"It was at a party. I was only there because a mate of mine had invited me and they had free booze so I was all fuck it I'll go. When I walked in I passed a bunch of guys sitting on a sofa laughing like they'd been administered laughing gas or something. You were there but I paid no attention to you because drug addicts just weren't my thing."

"Yea, yea. I remember seeing you walk in. I was on the sofa between these two guys I used for crank and then you walked in, in this really short tight white dress. Damn, I thought you were hot. After you were gone though I told them all that you were the next person on my hit list. Then I did maybe two more lines and shit."

"M'hm. After maybe an hour I was going to leave but then I saw you again sitting by yourself looking like you were on planet Jupiter. I have to admit you were hot way back when; especially then with your clothes in disarray and what not. Anyway I went over to you and waited until you focused back in and said that you were going to die a gruesome death," she continued.

"And then I said like the smart-ass I am that I wasn't going to die because Beelzebub was looking out for me. I remember you had this look on your face like I was pathetic but interesting at the same time. I dunno, but it made me wonder if you cared about me in some way," he added with a drag.

"I didn't. But after you said that I decided to mention that Lucifer didn't give a shit about you and that the faster you died the better it would be for him because he'd have another soul in his captivity."

"Don't forget the part where you added fucking fucker to it."

"Of course not."

They both chuckled and Jocelyn got up from her seat and went to go curl up on Murdoc's lap just like she used to when they were younger. "Then I told you that I hoped you died and you told me that you would after you fucked me and we didn't see each other again for weeks," she finished with one last drag of her smoke.

Murdoc laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Until that day you invited me to go ganja shopping with you," he said. He felt her nod against his chest and he knew he felt absolutely guilty for hating her for what she did. "I'm sorry Love. You have to know that." She just had to because if she didn't he wouldn't be able to look at her or Stuart the same way.

"I do. It's my fault for not explaining the whole thing better. And I believe I should take this time to mention that when I last came to visit -"

"Don't. It's better if I just know that it happened. Not when." A thought suddenly blossomed in his mind and he grinned. "Is that why you let me get away with fucking his little girlfriend Paula?" he questioned.

"Oh no. I'd already slept with him long before that. I just hated her because she was a cheating, lying, sick, twisted, ugly bitch who needed to get the fuck out. The end result was just a bonus. Besides; it was fun because we both knew she totally wanted to. You made her dreams come true with that one," she offered. It was the truth too. She'd only wanted Paula gone because it was harming the entire niche. Paula had been tearing apart Murdoc and Stuart; Jocelyn had to see that it was fixed.

The door opened and emerald eyes looked into endless black. "Can I come in now?" Stuart asked hesitantly. He was surprisingly unbothered by the fact that she was sitting on his best mate's lap. Everything had been solved and everything would be okay.

Jocelyn beamed and nearly rocketed off Murdoc's lap; which nearly caused her to knock both herself and Stuart over when she finally got to him. "Of course my love. You can come in anytime you want," she said while she held onto his tightly with her face buried against his chest.

They would all be okay; she was going to make sure of it.


End file.
